Ballad of Heroes
by Janus Urr
Summary: A bit of prose; not even poetry, really. Just a play on words for each of the FF4 heroes.


A light, fostered within a darkened corner of the soul. A smile, wrought of iron and caged in moonlight. Hands held out to the heavens, begging acceptance. Save me, stars. Save me from who I am. A face bearing the pain of a trapped soul. Blind, seeing for miles into the sky. A home not of this soil, feet planted firmly on the ground. Blades of light; shards of silver; words true and unfamiliar. Perfect and distraught. Cecil.  
  
  
  
Delicate smile and nervous hands. Cerulean blue, searching the down and over for the truth of heavy hearts. Arrows flying through darkened air, sooth in want of nothing. Warm, breezy, light and empowered. Gentle, yet strong. Unyielding. A pawn and a princess. Love given form. Rosa.  
  
  
  
The rising sun in herald to the dawn's million faces. Where wings should be, only heavy eyes and frowning. Shaded thoughts, held close to wounded heart by scarred hands. A whisper, a yell, a windstorm in a teacup. Desire, well hidden and concealed from the world of solid ground. Beginnings, only felt. Endings, only feared. Heritage in the slight of a lance's blow. Rage, enthralled in reason. Control and calamity. Kain.  
  
  
  
Jade and calm, anger and furious imaginings. Chance and change, given beauteous form. Perfect innocence, spoiled by blood and retribution. Dissolutive; I hate you. The trust of a phantom's cry, the mind of a child caged in bare want. Color for the gray flower; sound for tiny, wilted lungs. Time and circumstance, wrapped in such comely ribbons. Eyes and hair of silken fields; reborn. Delicate destruction. Rydia.  
  
  
  
White and wise. Born into magic, plunged into it's depths. A mind of amazement, eyes which refuse the truth. A love so splendid it surpasses reason. The father of fathers, the spoiler of youth. Reflections of frightening power, no memory to support. One last chance, one last effort. One last breath. Frail desperation. Tellah.  
  
  
  
A song on the winds of time, heavenly aria lilted by angels on wings of life and light. Desert sands shifting into horizons where no one dare remain. A lone obelisk, stoic and reproachful. The strumming of strings, idle creation. Death of love, rebirth of purpose. Eyes that harden with cruelty's purge. Confusion in tone, cacophony in motion. Poetry of pain. Edward.  
  
  
  
Deadly black bear, delicate lotus flower. Bearer of judgment, yielding only to virtue. A tornado whirling inside, outside the calm before the storm. Pain, love, compassion, thrown haphazard. Fists kissing ground and flesh in a dance of immortal doom. Eyes searching for reasons, waiting on the next blink. Solitary truth, unending resolve. Yang.  
  
  
  
Paper flipped sideways, back to front exposed. A smile and scowl, a whisper and scream. Pure innocence, backed and buffered by unspoiled mischief. Respect and revulsion, mindful and misunderstood. Love shaped by sameness, love made whole by halves. Devotion cold and unyielding as stone. Palom. Porom.  
  
  
  
Mechanical resonance. A soul born of curiosity. Love made known through muscle and grin. Unblinking eyes, seen more than their share. Captured, remodeled, and torn from the engine. Entirely entrancing, foul mouthed and fluid. Jagged spoke teeth caught lengthwise in friendship. Just call me uncle. Cid.  
  
  
  
A beast of the shade, thrown unsure into the light. Torture and tension, made square by experience. The heart of a child, the lust of adolescence, and the power of manhood. Born to the throne and tailored for war. Shadow in substance, unseen and unbidden. Caged love, newer than spring and just as jade green. Let me show you the power of anger. The tiger, the dragon, the ineffable phoenix. Edge.  
  
  
  
Metal moon shining in olden eyes. Flowing dew hair, bluest sky robes. Magic of ages, concealed in frail figure. I have been waiting. Knowledge and treasure, light given to listless. Beaming and brimming, reluctant to show. A hidden pain and answers unveiled. Face scarred by reason...heart scorned by solitude. FuSoYa. 


End file.
